


Snake and Mouse

by Hariti Khatri (EnderDracolich)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderDracolich/pseuds/Hariti%20Khatri
Summary: A vore story.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 5





	Snake and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> CONTENT WARNING: This story contains fatal vore and other potentially upsetting themes. Please check the tags and read at your own discretion.

The little mouse-girl huddled in the bramble. She nervously reached out to pluck berries from the branches. With each berry she picked, she looked around for signs of danger. From above, from behind, from all around—but not from the bramble right in front of her.

In that bramble, Kryie was poised to strike. Her prey just needed to come a little closer, and the lamia would sink her fangs into the girl. She could taste the warm flesh already; the very thought made her stomach growl. Audibly.

The mouse girl froze, just as she was about to reach for another berry. Her eyes went wide. If Kyrie was going to strike, she would have to strike now. Instead of striking, she recoiled. 

She knew the mouse. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. As the small, warm-blooded girl backed away, Kyrie got a good look at her face. It was Laura. 

Kyrie had known the mouse-girl since they were children. For a moment she was stunned and felt conflicted on what to do. Then Laura bolted.

The mouse-girl scrambled away from the bramble, and Kyrie followed. She chased after the mouse. Despite Laura’s head start, the larger lamia quickly gained ground. She called out:

“Laura! Please don’t run!” 

The mouse hesitated, hearing her name called, but didn’t slow down any. Kyrie reached out and tugged on the hem of Laura’s dress, but the fabric ripped before she could snag the mouse. 

“L-laura!” She panted, “Wait!” 

The mouse dived into the bramble and started making her way down into the tangle of thorns. Kryie followed her, but the mouse was faster inside the bushes. After a moment, she lost track of her and was forced to back out. 

Kyrie waited for a moment, and then heard the sound of movement nearby, followed by the soft sound of sobbing. She blinked and waited a moment, second-guessing her ears, and then slithered over to where the sound was coming from.

Laura was sitting on the ground, her arms wrapped around her knees, not far from the bramble. The bag she had been using to carry the berries had torn, and she had tossed the empty, ruined sack aside. Kyrie bit her lip, and reached for the mouse-girl.

“Hey. Laura. Sorry, I didn’t mean to—” Her words were cut short as the mouse-girl lashed out at her, biting her hand and growling. Kyrie yelped and pulled her hand back. Blood oozed from the wound, and pain shot through her. Pain that quickly turned to anger.

“What the hell! Why did you- what’s wrong with you!” She snapped, as she loomed over Laura. The mouse looked up with her tear-streaked face.

“Y-you were gonna eat me! K-kyrie?” She said, recognizing her childhood friend. “I heard your belly rumbling, and then you chased me! I thought…” She stopped talking, and crawled over to Kyrie and hugged the lamia.

“Sorry for hurting you, Kyrie. I was just trying to gather food for my family.” 

The lamia hugged the mouse-girl back, wrapping her arms gently around her and holding her as she sobbed. After a moment, she said.

“…and I am sorry for hunting you, Laura.” The mouse girl tensed in her arms, and slowly raised her head to look at her. The two locked eyes, and Kyrie shrugged apologetically. 

“I need food just like you do.” The words had barely left Kyrie’s mouth before she leaned in and bit down on Laura’s neck, injecting the mouse with venom to numb her pain and relax her. Laura shuddered in Kyrie’s arms, but didn’t try to pull away. 

The mouse-girl gasped heavily, and then buried her face in Kyrie’s neck, and said “S-sorry.” Kyrie held her as the venom flooded her body, feeling her grow weaker and weaker. 

“Me too.” She whispered, as she caressed her trembling friend. 

Once the venom had done its work, Kyrie wasted no time unhinging her jaw and sliding her coils around the mouse-girl. It only took a few minutes to slide Laura down her gullet, and into her groaning stomach. The mouse-girl barely even made a bulge in Kyrie’s tail.

The lamia belched, and then surveyed her surroundings. Her eyes settled on the torn bag. Kyrie knew where Laura’s family lived. It wouldn’t be hard to gather a few berries, and drop them off. She wouldn’t have to linger, wouldn’t need to face them. 

She spent an hour gathering berries. She didn’t have a sack so she kept them in her upper stomach. She ate until she couldn’t hold any more, and then slithered off toward Laura’s home.

When she arrived, the sun was already rising. She knew that the mouse-folk would be waking up soon, and that she would have to be quick with her plan if she didn’t want to be seen. She coughed the berries up at the entrance to the mouse den, and then turned to leave. The den faced east, and she found herself staring into the sunrise. 

As the warmth washed over her, she forgot her urgency for a moment. She sighed and closed her eyes, and let herself feel for a moment. Her stony expression softened, and tears began to flow down her cheeks. 

When she opened her eyes again, there was a black-haired mouse girl standing in front of her. For a moment, she thought her mind was playing tricks—it looked like Laura. Lucidity quickly reminded her where she was, though, and she realized it was not Laura. It was her sister. 

Kyrie panicked, looking around for a quick escape, but she stopped when the girl walked forward and put a hand on her tail;

“Is that her, then?” She asked, easily feeling the girl inside the lamia, “Is she gone?” 

Kyrie winced and screwed her eyes shut, and nodded slowly. The mouse girl groaned, and hugged her tail, clinging to it for many moments. When she finally let go, Kyrie started to slither away, but stopped when she found herself being hugged. The mouse-girl had wrapped her arms tightly around the lamia’s waist.

“Please don’t leave. Please,” She trembled. “So we can all say goodbye to her, and give her a proper burial. You can’t just take her from us.” 

Kyrie looked down at the mouse, not sure what to say. She opened her mouth for a moment, and then stammered, “I—”

Before she could finish the thought, the mouse shook her head. “No. Please. No ‘why’ or ‘how.’ I don’t want to know. It doesn’t matter. She’s gone and you’re here.” She hugged the snake, and said “She loved you. I love you. So—don’t give me a reason to hate you.” 

Kyrie reached down to hug the mouse-girl back.


End file.
